El retorno
by Neko8890
Summary: [SasuSaku] Tras cumplir su venganza, volvió a casa. Esperaba rehacer su vida junto a la única mujer que le había amado. Pero esa mujer parecía haber desaparecido. Su cuerpo seguía allí, pero ella parecía tan fría. ¿Será capaz de recuperarla? Contiene Lemon
1. ¿Que esperabas? ¿Fuegos artificiales?

**Capitulo 1: ¿Que esperabas? ¿Fuegos artificiales?**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Habían pasado 4 años desde su partida. Las noticias sobre la muerte de Orochimaru e Itachi habían llegado a Konoha hacía 1 año.

Todos esperaban su regreso. Pero él, no volvió.

* * *

Una chica caminaba por las vacías calles de Konoha. Tenía la piel blanca. Su pelo, largo hasta media espalda y de color rosa se mecía con el viento. Su cara mostraba cansancio. Y sus ojos, esos ojos que antaño estuvieron vivos y relucientes, eran ahora de un verde apagado.

Llevaba un vestido chino, ajustado y negro. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado el rosa. Bajo el vestido, que tenía unas aperturas a los lados hasta las caderas, se veían unos pantalones verde jade y muy ajustados.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - La chica conocía muy bien esa voz.

- Hola Naruto - dijo la chica girándose. Allí estaba su antiguo compañero de equipo. No había cambiado nada. Seguía vistiendo ese mono naranja tan gastado. y ese pelo pincho más amarillo que rubio. Al igual que ella, Naruto se había convertido en Anbu. y hacía ya tiempo que salía con Hinata.

- ¿Cuando has vuelto? - pregunto Naruto.

- Hace apenas unas horas. ¿Como esta Hinata? ¿Va bien el negocio?

- Sí, sí - Hinata había puesto un bar. Cuando empezó a salir con Naruto, renunció a ser ninja. Monto un bar y desde entonces esa era su vida - Todo bien. De hecho ahora iré a buscarla. Debe estar a punto de cerrar. Es solo que te he visto y he decidió pasar a saludar. Para saber como estabas.

- Estoy bien. Como siempre. Ve a buscar a Hinata. Yo me voy a casa.

- Claro - dijo Naruto sonriendo - ya nos veremos ¿verdad?

- Claro - dicho esto Sakura empezó a andar de nuevo.

La chica llego a su calle. Ahora vivía en una pequeña casa. Era todo lo que podía permitirse desde que sus padres se habían ido. Por desgracia, esa casa estaba en la misma calle que la mansión Uchiha. Para más desgracia, justo al lado de la maldita mansión.

Como siempre que se dirigía a su casa, paro frente a la mansión. Siempre la contemplaba. No sabía porque, en realidad debería destruirla, esa maldita casa le recordaba todo lo que quería olvidar.

Pasados unos minutos, decidió seguir andando.

- Hola Sakura - La chica se paro sin atreverse a volverse. Esa voz, era su voz. No era la primera vez que su mente le jugaba esa clase de bromas. Muchas veces oía su voz. - Cuanto tiempo.

- No eres real - dijo la chica. No pensaba girarse. Sabía que era una alucinación. De modo que siguió andando. Pero entonces algo la detuvo. Alguien agarraba su brazo con fuerza obligándola a girarse.

- ¿Como que no soy real? - El chico que estaba ante ella, era real. La estaba sujetando por el brazo. Y era él. Estaba tan guapo. con su ropa negra, con su pelo prefecto. Con esos ojos negros que la volvían loca.

- ¿Sasuke? - pregunto Sakura sin acabar de creérselo.

- El mismo - dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

- Vaya - dijo Sakura recuperando la compostura y deshaciéndose del brazo de Sasuke - ¿Cuando has vuelto Uchiha?

- Acabo de llegar - dijo Sasuke "¿Uchiha? ¿donde quedo el Sasuke-kun?".

- ¿Piensas quedarte? - pregunto la chica como si nada de eso le importara.

- Pues claro. Este es mi hogar. Ya he cumplido mi venganza. Ahora pienso resurgir mi casa.

- Bien. Buena suerte Uchiha. Creo que deberías saber que ahora somos vecinos. Vivo en la casa que de al lado. Solo para que no pienses que te acoso. Deberías ir a ver a la Hokage. Seguro que se alegra de saber que has vuelto. El gran Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador de su clan.

- Vaya - dijo el chico incomodo. - esperaba un recibimiento más calido.

- Pues llegas tarde - dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros - tu calida recibida te esperaba hace un año. Cuando acabaste con tu venganza. Ahora no esperes grandes sonrisas.

- Hace un año, cuando mate a Itachi, aun me quedaban cabos por atar. Por eso no he vuelto hasta ahora.

- No te pido explicaciones Uchiha - dijo Sakura - tu sabrás lo que haces. A mi me da igual. Eres libre de hacer lo que te de la gana.

- Hmp - "¿pero que le pasa? Creía que estaría feliz de verme. Joder ella era la única con la que contaba. Pero ahora parece tan fría..."

- Si no quieres nada más me iré. Acabo de volver de una misión Anbu, estoy cansada.

Sakura no espero respuesta. Se dirigió a su puerta, la abrió y se perdió en el interior, dejando a un Sasuke muy confundido.

La chica subió a su habitación y empezó a cambiarse. Se puso su pijama y entonces se dio cuenta de la silueta que había en la ventana de en frente. Esa era la habitación de Sasuke. Y la estaba mirando.

La chica cabrio la ventana y salió al balcón.

- ¡Uchiha! - grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¿No te han enseñado que mirar a tus vecinas esta mal? Si vuelvo a pillarte te partiré las piernas.

Sakura volvió adentro. Cerro el balcón y corrió las cortinas.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama y cogió el teléfono. Marco el numero y espero.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Ino, Soy Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque no te has pasado?

- He vuelto hace apenas unas horas. No me he pasado porque era muy tarde. Ha vuelto.

- ¿Que? ¿Quien ha...? - Ino callo al darse cuenta de quien hablaba. ¿porque si no iba a llamarla su amiga a esas horas? - ¿Le has visto?

- Sí - dijo Sakura cansada - Me lo acabo de encontrar.

- ¿Y? ¿Como ha ido?

- Fatal. De entrada he creído que estaba flipando y que oía su voz y para colmo lo he dicho en voz alta. Pero luego me he recuperado y he pasado de el.

- ¿Porque habrá vuelto?

- No lo sé. Ha dicho algo de resurgir su casa. Supongo que quiere tener hijos y recuperar el clan Uchiha. Me da igual.

- No te da igual cariño. Todos lo sabemos. ya se que has creado un muro de hielo para que esos sentimientos no vuelvan a ti. Pero ¿podrás mantenerlo con él aquí?

- Ino, me ha costado mucho superarlo. Bueno, las dos sabemos que aun no lo he hecho. Pero acabo de volver de mi ultima misión Anbu. Ahora seré solo la líder del equipo 7. Nada más. Volveré a luchar con Naruto y con quien sea que me asignen.

- No entiendo porque renunciaste a ser Anbu. Eso te hubiese mantenido lejos de aquí más tiempo.

- Primero porque no sabía que volvería. y segundo, no renuncie. Tsunade-sama quería que lo dejase para ser la líder y ninja medico del equipo con Naruto y alguien más. Dijo no se que sobre ser la mejor medico y algo sobre que Naruto me necesitaría.

- ¿quieres que venga frontuda?

- No hace falta, una cerda poniendo morritos no me ayudara en nada. Me voy a la cama. Mañana he de ver a Tsunade-sama a las 10.

- Vale. Descansa. Y ven mañana después de la reunión ¿Ok?

- Vale, hasta mañana Ino.

Sakura no durmió mucho esa noche. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal. Pero no sabía que.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Se puso unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes roja con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Ajusto su cinta con el símbolo de Konoha en el brazo derecho y se recogió el pelo en una trenza.

Desayuno un poco y se fue el despacho de la Hokage.

La chica llego a las 10 en punto, se dirigió a la puerta, y llamo.

- Adelante - la voz era inconfundible. Sakura abrió la puerta y entro. Dentro estaba ya Naruto que por una vez llegaba a la hora.

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama - dijo la chica.

- Hola Sakura. Siéntate por favor. - la chica obedeció. - bien, como ya sabéis os he pedido renunciar a vuestro cargo como Anbu para volver a formar el equipo 7.

- Hai - dijeron los nos chicos a la vez.

- Vuestra primera misión consistirá en ir a la villa de la arena. Allí recibiréis un pergamino muy valioso. Debéis traérmelo lo más rápido posible. Akatsuki lo quiere de modo que tal vez debáis enfrentaros a ellos.

- Bien - dijo Sakura - ¿quien será el tercer miembro del grupo?

- Es alguien a quien ya conocéis - La Hokage alzo la voz - pasa por favor.

- Buenos días Tsunade-sama - Sakura casi muere de la impresión. Allí estaba él. El mayor de sus tormentos, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿El iba a ser el tercer miembro? Bueno era lógico. Ellos eran el equipo 7 original. Pero por dios no iba a poder aguantarlo.

- Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto - dijo Tsunade - He considerado oportuno que el equipo 7 se formara de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo sois los mejores.

- ¿No hay otra opción? - pregunto Sakura.

- No - Tsunade la miro apenada - Sakura, tu eres una Anbu muy buena, y la mejor ninja medico que tiene Konoha. Naruto es muy buen ninja y posee grandes ataques de chakra. Y Sasuke, bueno, ha matado a Orochimaru e Itachi así que claramente es bueno.

- Tsunade-sama - dijo Sasuke - ¿Quien será el líder?

- La líder - dijo Tsunade recalcando la palabra la - será Sakura. Ella ha sido entrenada por mi. De modo que creo que es la más adecuada.

- Hai - A Sasuke no le había gustado eso. Esperaba ser el líder. Sobretodo porque Sakura parecía odiarle ahora y eso no podía ser bueno si ella era la que mandaba.

- Nada más - dijo Tsunade - partiréis mañana al amanecer.

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron.

Sakura salió lo más rápido posible sin correr. Pero no fue suficiente.

- Sakura-chan.

- ¿Que quieres Naruto? He quedado con Ino, tengo prisa.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Naruto - digo, él ha vuelto, y no solo eso. Estará en nuestro grupo.

- Estoy bien. Solo es un compañero más. L que me preocupa es que os matéis entre vosotros.

- En todo caso debería preocuparte que yo mate al dobe - dijo Sasuke apareciendo.

- Cállate teme.

- ¡Basta! - dijo Sakura - Vais a ser compañeros. Así que tendréis que llevaros bien. Y tu Uchiha, más te vale comportarte si no quieres problemas. Recuerda que yo daré el informe sobre ti.

- ¿Es una amenaza Sakura?

- Es una advertencia Uchiha. Ya hora me largo. Procurad no mataros. Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

La chica se fue rápidamente a casa de Ino. Donde su amiga ya la esperaba con algo fuerte para calmar sus nervios.

- ¿Como ha ido? - pregunto Ino.

- Fatal. ¿Hay algo que sea peor que fatal? Pues eso.

- ¿Tan malo ha sido?

- Soy la líder del equipo 7, que esta formado por Naruto, el Uchiha y yo.

- ¡¿Sasuke esta en tu grupo?! Joder, realmente es peor que fatal.

- Te lo he dicho - dijo Sakura llorosa - No voy a poder. Joder, llevo 4 años sin llorar. El vuelve y yo vuelvo a ser la niña idiota que era. No quiero Ino, no voy a poder.

- Claro que puedes frontuda. Eres fuerte. Mucho más que hace 4 años. Esto es solo un momento de debilidad.

- ¿Seguro?

- Pues claro. Ahora vamos a beber hasta emborracharnos. Y mañana no habrá más problemas. El será solo Uchiha, tu compañero de equipo. Y punto.

- Eso - dijo Sakura llenando su vaso una vez más. Pasadas 2 horas, la chica estaba bebida y medio inconsciente - mañana ya solo será Uchiha. Nada de Sasuke-kun.

- Eso - dijo Ino tapándola - nada de Sasuke hasta que estés preparada. Dios frontuda. Sigues amándole. Pero no dejare que te haga daño. No otra vez.

* * *

Sakura se despertó a las 4 de la tarde. La cabeza le dolía a horrores.

Oyó voces en el comedor. De modo que se acerco a la puerta para oír mejor.

- ¿A que has vuelto? - Esa era Ino sin duda.

- Este es mi hogar - ¿Era él?

- ¿Piensas que puedes volver y punto? ¿Sabes el daño que le hiciste? La destrozaste. Ahora parecía estar bien. Pero tu tenias que volver a destruir todo lo que ella ha levantado.

- No era mi intención. Ino, este es mi hogar. Quiero resurgir el clan y volver a estar en paz. Para eso tenia que estar aquí.

- Tu siempre pensando solo en ti. Eren un maldito cabrón. ¿Has pensado el daño que le causas a ella? ¿Y a los demás? Te apreciábamos, joder ella te amaba. ¿Crees que puedes volver y punto? No dejare que le hagas daño ¡¿Me oyes?!

- No quiero hacerle daño. He vuelto a casa.

- Y eso le hace daño.

- ¿No lo entiendes? He vuelto a casa. No me refiero a Konoha.- pero Sakura no pudo oír más. Le dolía tanto la cabeza y estaba aun medio borracha de modo que se durmió de nuevo - Me refiero a ella.

- ¿Que? - Ino no entendía nada. Pero si él siempre la había ignorado. - ¿Me estas vacilando?

- No - Sasuke desviaba la mirada - es así. Yo siempre la ignore lo sé. Pero era por su bien. Yo quería venganza y ella no podía estar a mi lado cuando eso sucediese. Lo más difícil que hice fue irme cuando ella me suplicaba que me quedase.

- Eres tu el que no entiende Sasuke. Ella te espero. Ella sabía que no podías estar con nadie hasta que cumplieras tu venganza. Pero te espero. Y entonces llegaron las noticias. Ella limpio tu casa. Preparo su mejor sonrisa y espero que volvieras. Pero no volviste. Le destrozaste el corazón.

- No podía volver aun - Sasuke se toco el sello de su cuello - no hasta que lo dominara. Podía hacerle daño sin querer. Necesitaba controlarlo.

- Podías aprender a controlarlo con ella. Le hiciste más daño no volviendo. Se sintió miserable. insignificante. Y aprendió a odiarte.

- ¿Me odia?

- No lo se. Lo intenta eso seguro. Si lo consigue o no solo lo sabe ella.

- ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?

- Sasuke entiende esto. No quiero ni que lo intentes. No se si tienes o no opciones. Pero no quiero que le hagas daño otra vez. Si le rompes de nuevo el corazón no lo aguantara.

- No quiero hacerle daño. Quiero cuidarla.

- ¿La amas? Prénsatelo bien Sasuke. ¿darías tu vida por ella? ¿Permitirías que estuviese con otro si eso la hiciera feliz?

- Sí, lo haría. ¿Hay otro?

- ¿Me preguntas si tiene pretendientes? Por dios Sasuke ¿la has visto? Tiene un cuerpazo, es una alma buena. Claro que tiene pretendientes. Pero creo que ninguno le interesa de momento.

- Entonces puede que aun quede tiempo.

- No lo sé. Pero ten esto en mente Sasuke Uchiha. Si le haces daño te mataré. Y me da igual si tengo que pactar con el diablo para conseguirlo. Lo haré.

- No le haré daño. Te lo juro.

- Pues te recomiendo hablar de esto con Naruto. Si el se pone en contra, no tendrás opción. El la ha cuidado desde que tu te fuiste. La ha adoptado como hermana pequeña. Y créeme, es MUY protector.

- Creo que lo haré. Aunque no se me da muy bien hablar de estas cosas.

- Has hablado conmigo.

- Tu no me has dejado opción. Es distinto plantarse ante Naruto y decirle: "He vuelto por ella y espero que me ayudes a recuperarla".

- Te partirá la cara. Pero luego quizás te ayude.

Y así Sasuke salio de la casa en dirección a la casa de Naruto y Hinata y de una pelea inevitable.

* * *

Hinata fue la que le abrió la puerta. Como había cambiado esa pequeña ninja. Ahora ya no había rastro de la tímida e inofensiva Hinata. Supongo que eso ocurre cuando tienes que lidiar con un pequeño Naruto.

- Hola Sasuke - Hinata le miraba directamente a la cara. Cosa que nunca había hecho - ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

- He venido a hablar con Naruto. ¿Esta?

- Sí. Pasa. Pero deja las armas en la entrada. Dentro esta Noriko y no quiero que resulte herido.

- ¿Herido? - pregunto Sasuke dejando las armas como le habían ordenado.

- Traes cara de culpa. Eso solo puede significar que esta conversación acabara en pelea. - Hinata le guió hasta el comedor donde estaba Naruto - Cariño tienes visita.

- ¿Que haces aquí teme? - pregunto el rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vengo a hablar contigo de Sakura.

Sasuke le expuso sus sentimientos por la chica. Y como ya había previsto Naruto monto en cólera. Decir que le dio una paliza no seria justo ya que el Uchiha no intento defenderse en ningún momento. Cuando parecía que iba a matarle se detuvo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunto Hinata quien sujetaba el brazo de Naruto - ¿De verdad la amas?

- Sí - Sasuke apenas podía pensar de la de golpes que había recibido.

- Hinata - dijo Naruto cabreado - ¿No le creerás?

- Naruto cálmate. ¿Crees que habría venido hasta aquí y aguantado esta cantidad de golpes si no fuera real?

- No lo se, el teme siempre ha sido idiota.

- Vamos Naruto - dijo Hinata limpiando un poco la cara del Uchiha con un paño húmedo - Tu también le has echado de menos.

- Sí, y podría perdonarle si no fuera por el daño que le ha hecho a Sakura-chan.

- Quiero arreglarlo. He vuelto por ella - dijo Sasuke.

- Más vale que sea verdad. Porque si nos estas tomando el pelo - dijo Hinata - seré yo la que te de una paliza. Y créeme esto te parecerá una caricia comparado.

- Vaya, veo que todos la protegéis mucho.

- Ella mantuvo nuestra esperanza. Siempre nos decía que volverías. E incluso cuando no volviste, nos pidió que no te odiáramos. Nos dijo que ella te odiaría por todos. Y nos ayudo a todos. Nos junto a mi y a Naruto. Y a Ino con Shika. Aun cuando su corazón estaba destrozado intento que nosotros fuésemos felices.

- Vale teme, te ayudaré. Pero por mucho que yo haga, serás tu quien tendrá que conseguir que te perdone. Y quizás hasta tengas que hacer que te ame de nuevo.

- ¿crees que ya no me ama?

- No lo sé teme. Podría ser. Ino lo sabrá mejor que yo.

- Hablare con ella - dijo Hinata. - Pero no creo que le guste la idea.

- Ya me ha amenazado con matarme si le hago daño.

- Entonces quizá nos ayude. - Hinata se fue a telefonar.

- Supongo que ha quedado claro, pero por si acaso te digo que si le haces daño te mataré.

- Tendrás que ponerte a la cola - dijo Sasuke.

- No te preocupes, lo haremos entre todos teme. Lenta y dolorosamente. Y ahora cuéntame. ¿Que te ha entretenido todo un año?

- Tenía que controlar el demonio. Cuando mate a Orochimaru se descontrolo. Por eso pude matar a Itachi. Por la sed de sangre que tenia. Pero cuando mate a mi hermano. Seguía deseando matar. No podía volver en ese estado. Podría haberle hecho daño. Por eso me he pasado el ultimo año aprendiendo a controlarlo. Finalmente lo conseguí. Entonces hable con la Hokage y le dije que volvía. Y le pedí que reforzara el sello. Y lo hizo. Por eso estoy en el equipo.

- De modo que por intentar protegerla la destrozaste. ¡Muy bien Sasuke! Si así proteges tu a la gente, no me protejas nunca.

- Ya esta - dijo Hinata entrando de nuevo - Ino cree que aun te ama. Pero no esta segura. De modo que solo Sakura sabe la verdad. Y no creo que nos la diga tan fácilmente.

- Bueno, tienes tiempo. Al fin y al cabo estas en su equipo. Así que ya sabes, intenta conquistarla de nuevo. Pero por favor hazlo bien. Porque con tu actitud de hielo no creo que consigas nada. Bueno teme, ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- ¿Ya esta? ¿Me has perdonado? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Bueno, creo que lo pasaras fatal con Sakura. Así que no creo que haga falta que yo te martirice más.

* * *

Ino despertó a Sakura la madrugada del día siguiente.

- Buenos días dormilona - dijo sonriendo.

- Hola - Sakura sentía la boca pastosa pero no tenia dolor de cabeza - Vaya me encuentro demasiado bien. Teniendo en cuenta la curda que pille ayer.

- Bueno - dijo Ino riendo - te recuerdo frontuda que no eres la única medico.

- Gracias Ino. ¿Que hora es?

- Falta 1 hora para el amanecer.

- Voy a preparar mi bolsa. Bueno cerda, nos veremos cuando vuelva.

- Cuídate.

Sakura se fue a su casa a preparar su equipaje. Iba a ser una misión muy dura.


	2. Tan fría como tú

**Capitulo 2: Tan fría como tú.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura fue la primera en llegar a la salida del pueblo.

Se sentó en el banco a esperar.

Pasados 10 minutos, y para su sorpresa, Naruto y Sasuke llegaron juntos y charlando tranquilamente.

- ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!.

- Buenos días Naruto, Uchiha.

- Buenos días Sakura. ¿Como estás?

- Bien - "¿¿?? Sasuke preguntando como estoy? Vale esto es muy raro. Y que hacen estos dos hablando tan tranquilamente. Bueno a ti te preocupaba que se mataran. Pero ¿amigos? Naruto ¡Traidor!"

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Naruto.

- Claro. Tenemos 7 días de camino hasta la villa de la arena. - Sakura cogió su bolsa y empezó a andar.

* * *

La cabeza de la chica era como un torbellino. ¿Ahora Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos? ¿Y Sasuke se preocupaba por ella?

Y encima tenia que estar en su equipo. Desde luego si Tsunade quería joderla, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

- Sakura - esa voz siempre lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos, y no solo eso. Lograba hacerla temblar de arriba a abajo. Aunque no exactamente de miedo - Deberíamos parar y comer algo.

- Claro - dijo Sakura - Naruto prepara el fuego, Uchiha ve a cazar algo. Yo iré a por agua.

Sakura fue al río, lleno dos garrafas de agua, se las llevo a Naruto y le dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta.

Volvió al río, se descalzo y metió los pies en el agua.

Por fin un ratito de paz. Solo quería desconectar y dejar de pensar en él. Dios dime que no es él ese que me mira desde arriba.

- Hola - Pues sí. Si que es él.

- ¿Quieres algo Uchiha?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Puedes hablar si quieres - dijo la chica cerrando los ojos - eso no significa que yo te conteste.

- Supongo que es todo lo que puedo pedir - dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado.

- No puedes pedir nada Uchiha. Te fuiste y perdiste ese poder. Pero seré buena y te escuchare.

- Oye ya se que te hice daño. Se que esperabas que volviera y que te dolió que no fuese así. Pero ahora he vuelto.

- Primero, no sabes una mierda. No sabes como me sentí. Y segunda, como te dije. Llegas tarde.

- Sakura he vuelto a mi hogar. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Sí claro. Konoha es tu hogar. Me parece bien. Oye a mi me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

- No, no lo entiendes. He vuelto a mi hogar, pero no me refiero a Konoha. Ni a mi mansión.

- ¿Que? - "¿De que habla? ahora si que me he perdido".

- Mi hogar es una persona.

- Creo que tanta lucha te ha afectado la cabeza Uchiha - "¿una persona?"

- Sakura no se me dan bien las palabras - "joder ¿porque no soy capaz de decirle que he vuelto por ella?" - ¿Quieres saber porque he vuelto?

- Realmente me da igual Uchiha. Eso es cosa tuya.

- No es solo cosa mía - al decir esto Sasuke coloco su cara delante de la de Sakura, pretendía llamarle la atención. Pero fue un fatal error. Cuando la tuvo tan cerca, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos. Las hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada y sin pensarlo mucho la beso.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe. ¿La estaba besando? Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando, y lo peor ella le devolvía el beso.

Sakura reacciono tan rápido como sus hormonas y su nublado pensamiento le permitieron y aparto al chico.

- ¿Que crees que haces? - dijo muy enfadada - ¿Crees que puedes volver y fingir que no ha pasado nada? Haber si te enteras Uchiha, ya no siento nada por ti. Y si vuelves a besarme te pateare el culo.

- Pero me has devuelto el...

- Tu vida - dijo Sakura con el puño en alto - depende de que no acabes esa frase. No vuelvas a hacer algo parecido. Eres un cobarde Sasuke Uchiha. Si esto era lo que querías, deberías haber vuelto hace un año. Ahora te repito que llegas tarde.

La chica cogió sus zapatos y salto al primer árbol que vio.

Estuvo saltando por los árboles casi media hora. Por fin se paro y se sentó en la rama en la que estaba.

Sasuke volvió con Naruto.

- ¿Como ha ido teme?

- No sé. La he besado - dijo Sasuke abatido.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- No, lo malo ha sido, cuando después del beso, me ha dicho que si volvía a hacer algo parecido me pateaba el culo.

- Joder - dijo Naruto con cara de susto - deberías empezar por hablar con ella en lugar de besarla. Lo digo porque si Sakura decide patearte el culo, habrá que recogerte con cuchara. Tiene una fuerza monstruosa. Como la vieja.

- Joder dobe. No se me dan bien las palabras.

- Pues empieza a practicar. Porque a Sakura no la consigues robándole besos. Eso seguro.

- Naruto ¿Esta la comida? - dijo Sakura aterrizando junto a ellos.

- Sí jefa. Lista y sabrosa.

- Eso espero - dijo la chica sentándose.

Comieron en silencio, sin comentar nada sobre la comida. Que estaba poco hecha y de todo menos sabrosa.

Cuando acabaron, recogieron y reemprendieron la marcha.

* * *

Sakura encabezaba la marcha. Y tras ella los dos chicos.

Finalmente Sasuke decidió adelantarse.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro Uchiha. Siempre que no intentes besarme.

- Joder Sakura cuando te has vuelto tan...

- ¿Fría? - dijo Sakura - Bueno aprendí del mejor. Se podría decir que soy casi tan fría como tu. Deberías estar orgulloso.

- Oye, ya se que te hice mucho daño.

- Deja ya ese juego de niño bueno Uchiha. No te pega.

- No estoy jugando Sakura y por el amor de dios deja de llamarme por mi apellido.

- Perdona, pero si no recuerdo mal, solías decir que yo era una molestia y que estabas harto de oírme todo el día decir tu nombre.

- Ya, pero me refería a que no quería que me persiguieras todo el día. ¡No a que me llamarás por mi apellido!

- Bueno, pues ahora ni te persigo, ni digo tu nombre.

- Joder Sakura. Quien te entienda que te compre. Pasas de amarme a odiarme como quien cambia de ropa.

- Bueno Uchiha, en realidad han hecho falta 4 años. Pero puede que a ti se te haya hecho más corto.

- ¿No podemos hablar sin discutir?

- ¿quien discute? - dijo Sakura tranquilamente - Solo constato un hecho.

- Por favor ¿Puedes llamarme por mi nombre? Lo prefiero al apellido.

- Como quieras Sasuke - dijo la chica cansada.

- Gracias - "Bueno no es como antes, aun le falta el kun. Pero menos es nada". El chico volvió con Naruto.

- Naruto, Sasuke - dijo Sakura - Daos prisa, va a caer la noche y hemos de encontrar un sitio donde acampar. Va a llover.

- Bueno - dijo Naruto - al menos ahora te llama por tu nombre.

- Sí. Aunque casi he tenido que rogárselo.

Los chicos se acercaron a las montañas y encontraron una cueva. Dado que iba a llover, decidieron acampar allí.

En esta ocasión Naruto monto el campamento, Sasuke fue a por agua y Sakura cazo y cocino.

No estaba dispuesta a comer algo cocinado por Naruto otra vez.

Una vez hubieron comido, Sasuke salio a dar una vuelta.

- Sakura-chan, ¿podemos hablar?

- Joder - dijo la chica - ¿Es que hoy habéis desayunado lengua?

- ¿Que?

- Nada. ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Del teme. - dijo Naruto - ¿No crees que estas siendo muy dura con él?

- ¿Dura? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo? No volvió. Solo acepto la realidad. Nunca me quiso. Ahora debe tener sentimiento de culpa y quiere, no sé, que seamos algo como amigos.

- ¿Y no has pensado que quizá no funciona así? No volvió porque tenia que poner bajo control a su demonio. Y puede que te ignorara, porque no quería involucrarte en su venganza. Pero ha vuelto.

- Tarde. Si tengo que decirlo otra vez creo que lo gritare. Mira, si sintiese algo por mi, me lo diría ¿no? Y si no es capaz, puede que no sienta lo que el cree.

- Vamos Sakura. Estamos hablando de Sasuke. El no dice las cosas. No sabe.

- Pues que aprenda - dijo Sakura - ¿Que pasa? ¿Ahora estas de su lado?

- ¡No! Estoy del lado de los dos. Y veo como te mira, y como le miras tu. Bueno yo no lo veo. Pero si Hina.

- Yo no le miro de ningún modo. Y ahora vamos a dejar el tema. Yo me voy a la cama.

La chica preparo todo para acostarse. Mientras ella se preparaba empezó a llover a cantaros.

- Joder - dijo Sakura - Tendríamos que ir a buscar a Sasuke. Esta lloviendo a cantaros.

- Seguro que sabe volver - dijo Naruto medio dormido.

- ¡Naruto! Lleva años sin estar por aquí. Ya sabes que cuando hay estas tormentas, incluso alguien que conozca el terreno puede desorientarse.

- Esta bien - dijo el chico levantándose - vamos a buscar a ese teme.

Los chicos salieron y se separaron. Querían encontrarlo lo antes posible. Si oscurecía más era posible que ellos tampoco supieran regresar.

En esas circunstancias era imposible seguir un rastro. Sobretodo porque la lluvia los había borrado todos.

* * *

Sakura opto por subir a un árbol alto para buscar. Era peligroso, sobretodo si un rayo alcanzaba el árbol con ella encima, pero era la mejor opción.

Una vez arriba la chica encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba. Sasuke estaba inconsciente en un claro. La chica bajo al suelo y fue rápidamente hasta él.

- Sasuke - dijo colocando la cabeza del chico en sus rodillas - venga Sasuke. Tienes que reaccionar.

- Akatsuki - dijo el chico.

- ¿Te han atacado? - pregunto la chica poniéndose tensa.

- Claro - dijo el chico tiritando - ¿Creías que estaba aquí por gusto?

- No es momento para ironías - dijo la chica luchando por levantarle - tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. Tienes que levantarte. Si no empezamos a movernos puede que no sepa volver a la cueva.

- Haré lo que pueda - la chica le servia de apoyo. Iban muy lentos y ella lo sabía.

- Vamos Sasuke. Tienes que seguir despierto.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¡Naruto! - dijo la chica aliviada - ven aquí. Ayúdame con él.

- El río ha subido mucho - dijo Naruto sujetando a Sasuke por el otro brazo - tenemos 20 minutos antes de que suba demasiado y no podamos entrar a la cueva.

- Pues será mejor correr - los chicos cargaron a Sasuke como pudieron y se dieron mucha prisa. 2 minutos después de que entraran en la cueva el río alcanzo su máximo caudal impidiendo entrar o salir. Eso les protegía, pero también les aislaba.

- Tengo frío - dijo Sasuke.

- Eso es porque eres de hielo - dijo Sakura - Naruto quítale esa ropa mojada. Hay que secarlo.

- Vale - Naruto cambio al Uchiha tan rápido como pudo mientras Sakura cogía algunas vendas para las heridas - Ya esta seco.

- Bien. Asegúrate de que el fuego sigue encendido. Voy a curarle.

- ¿Que le ha pasado?

- Akatsuki - dijo Sakura - parece que les tenemos pisándonos los talones. Esto te va a doler Sasuke.

La chica le curo y le taparon tanto como pudieron, pero aun y así no lograban que entrara en calor.

Finalmente Sakura opto por meterse con el en la cama. Se paso horas abrazándole para que entrara en calor. Finalmente se quedo dormida.

* * *

*******

* * *

Sasuke despertó muy temprano. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando vio a Sakura frete a él. Abrazándole. No se atrevió a moverse por si la despertaba.

- Gracias Sakura - dijo el chico besando fugazmente los labios de la chica - eres mi ángel de la guarda. Eres mi casa.

- Veo que estas despierto - dijo Naruto - Y que se te da bastante bien hablarle a los dormidos.

- No estoy dormida - dijo Sakura apartándose rápidamente del chico "Eres mi casa". Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. ¿Realmente él se lo había dicho? ¿O lo había soñado? No estaba segura. - Naruto, porque no buscas algo para desayunar. Sasuke ¿Como te encuentras?

- Bien. Pero me dieron una buena tunda.

- ¿Porque sigues vivo? - pregunto la chica.

- ¿Preferirías que estuviese muerto?

- ¡No! No me refería a eso - dijo la chica recuperando el control y sintiéndose timada porque se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado justo como el quería - ¿Porque Akatsuki te dejo vivir?

- No fue intencionado - dijo Sasuke - Iban a matarme. Estoy seguro. Pero entonces decidieron dejarnos obtener el pergamino para robárnoslo. Dijeron algo sobre darme una oportunidad para reemplazar a mi hermano.

- Oportunidad que supongo vas a declinar ¿verdad? - pregunto Sakura.

- Por supuesto. Ahora que he vuelto a casa, Akatsuki no es una tentación.

- Ahora que has vuelto a casa - repitió Sakura para si.

- A ti - dijo Sasuke. La chica se quedo estática. ¿Había oído bien? No. Seguro que no.

- ¿Que has dicho? -pregunto la chica.

- Que no me interesa Akatsuki - dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Él sabia bien que ella le había oído. Pero no podía repetirlo.

- Bien - dijo la chica. "Ya sabía yo que no había oído bien. El gran Sasuke Uchiha nunca diría algo así".

- Aquí traigo el desayuno - anunció Naruto entrando en la cueva.

Los chicos desayunaron y reemprendieron la marcha. No ocurrió gran cosa el resto del día. Pero al caer la noche, todo cambio.

* * *

El terreno estaba debilitado por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Y en un momento y sin saber como Naruto se despeño. No se hizo daño, pero era imposible reunirse de nuevo. Fue como si la tierra bajo sus pies se deshiciera. y una gran brecha se formo en el suelo.

Los chicos decidieron reencontrarse en el puente que había más adelante. Pero había dos días de camino hasta él. Y deberían hacerlo por separado.

Sakura Y Sasuke apenas si hablaron ese primer día de recorrido. Andaban, comían, descansaban, todo en silencio.

Cayó la noche y pusieron el campamento.

- Espero que Naruto este bien - dijo Sakura.

- Sabe cuidarse.

- ¿Como tu? Porque te recuerdo que casi te matan hace dos días.

- Estará bien.

- No creo que sea él quien deba preocuparos - dijo una voz entre los árboles.

- Akatsuki - dijeron los dos chicos.

- Sois listos - dijo la voz - y ahora por vuestro bien. No os resistáis.

- Yo pienso resistirme - dijo Sakura al oído de Sasuke. El solo asintió.

4 Akatsuki aparecieron de entre los árboles, y la batalla empezó.

Tanto el vengador Uchiha, como la joven Haruno, dieron lo mejor de si. Pero como ya esperaban, no fue suficiente.

Los delincuentes no es que lo tuvieran fácil. Pero tras media hora, los dos ninjas estaban inconscientes.

* * *

******

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó, no sabía donde estaba, ni que hora era.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, realmente esos Akatsuki les había dado una paliza.

- ¿Estas bien?.

- Más o menos - dijo la chica - ¿Y tu?

- Me duele todo - dijo Sasuke - Necesito un medico.

- ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Una flor? - La chica curo sus heridas rápidamente, Y luego se dedico a las de Sasuke.

- Gracias. Pero de todos modos creo que vamos a morir.

- No vas muy desencaminado - dijo la maldita voz - en realidad os necesito vivos. Al menos de momento. Hasta que vuestro amigo nos de el pergamino.

- Pues vas mal - dijo Sakura - eso no pasara nunca.

- ¿estas segura? ¿Ni por vuestra vida?

- Ni por eso - dijo la chica - sois Akatsuki. Nosotros sabemos que nos mataréis tan pronto tengáis el pergamino. Igual que lo sabe nuestro compañero.

- Eso ya se vera - dijo la voz - Ahora os recomiendo arreglar vuestros asuntos. No duraréis mucho.


	3. Si vamos a morir, quiero que sepas

Bueno antes que todo ¡LO SIENTO POR EL RETRASO!

Pero con el trabajo dentro y fuera de casa apenas tengo tiempo de nada. Intentaré ser más rápida en subir el ultimo capítulo.

¡Espero que os guste este! Y ya os dejo leer :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Si vamos a morir quiero que sepas.**

**

* * *

**

- Como te he dicho - dijo Sasuke - creo que quieren matarnos.

- Eso parece - dijo la chica - Oye Sasuke, en vista de que vamos a morir, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- Tu no vas a morir - dijo Sasuke - pero aun así, creo que es una buena idea que aclaremos ciertas cosas.

- ¿no voy a morir? - dijo Sakura irónica - Y dime ¿como vamos a evitarlo?

- Algo se me ocurrirá. Pero no dejare que mueras - Sasuke se acerco a la chica más de lo políticamente correcto - No ahora.

- Sasuke-kun - eso fue más de lo que el chico pudo resistir. Como había echado de menos oírla llamarlo así. La beso, la beso como no la habían besado nunca. Como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y esa fuera su ultima acción. - Para. Sasuke para. Esto no esta bien. No funciona así. No puedes besarme y punto.

- Lo siento - dijo Sasuke - no se me dan bien las palabras.

- Pues empezare yo - dijo la chica - me destrozaste el corazón. Literalmente. Intente odiarte. Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas. Y casi lo había conseguido. Pero entonces volviste. Y derrumbaste todas mis defensas. Me estas volviendo loca Sasuke. Ahora me robas besos. Me preguntas como estoy y me hablas sobre hogares que no son pueblos ni casas. ¡No se que pensar!

- Se que te hice mucho daño. Y lo siento. Sakura, siempre me has gustado.

- ¿Que? - la chica no entendía nada.

- En serio. Pero yo quería venganza. Y tu no eras compatible con eso. Tu me hubieses pedido que no me fuese. Que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Y tu que sabes? - dijo la chica enfadada - te espere. Te espere durante años porque sabía que no podrías ser mío hasta que cumplieses tu venganza. Pero tu no te de diste cuenta. Eso, o pensaste que era tan estúpida que te esperaría siempre.

- Yo era egoísta - dijo el chico - solo pensaba en mi venganza. Y tu eras una distracción. Por eso me pasaba el día diciéndote lo molesta que eras. Necesitaba alejarte. Hubieses sido mi mayor debilidad. Pero aun así nunca deje de pensar en ti. Y en este ultimo año mientras dominaba a mi demonio solo podía pensar en mi casa.

- Ahora me he perdido - dijo la chica.

- Aun no lo entiendes. Tu eres mi hogar. Mi hogar esta donde estés tu. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seas mía. Quiero formar una vida contigo. Joder. Estoy hablando mucho sin decir nada. No soy bueno con las palabras.

- Pues lo estas haciendo muy bien - Sakura acaricio la cara del chico. Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba oír eso. La chica le beso dulcemente. - ¿Es eso una declaración Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que salga contigo?

- Creo que si.

- Acepto.

- Que bonito - dijo de nuevo esa maldita voz - bien tortolitos. Vengo a proponeros un trato.

- ¿Un trato? - pregunto la chica.

- Así es. Os ofrecemos uniros a Akatsuki. El menor de los Uchiha, poseedor del sharingan y vengador de su clan. Y Sakura Haruno, gran ninja medico, antigua gran Anbu y poseedora de una barrera de sangre muy potente. Podéis uniros o morir. - dicho esto el hombre desapareció de nuevo en las sombras.

* * *

- ¿Barrera de sangre? - pregunto Sasuke - ¿Tienes barrera de sangre?

- Sí. Lo descubrí hace 2 años - Sakura se sentó y empezó con el relato - Cuando tu te fuiste, empecé a entrenar muy duro para poder alcanzarte. Entrene mi cuerpo y mi mente. Conseguí un dominio del chakra muy avanzado. Por eso soy tan buena. Puedo usar tanto técnicas de ataque, como de defensa, como de curación muy potentes. En mi entreno, recorrí diversas villas ninja. En una de ellas, la villa de las montañas ocultas, los ninjas me dieron un pergamino antiguo. En el se hablaba sobre la barrera de sangre de mi familia. Solo las mujeres de mi familia pueden controlarla. Pero como soy la primera Haruno en 30 años, nuestra barrera se había olvidado. Ellos me enseñaron como usarla y dominarla.

- ¿En que consiste? Tu barrera de sangre quiero decir.

- Tiene dos partes - dijo la chica - la primera se llama gravity. Puedo controlar la gravedad de lo que este a mi alrededor. Paralizar a un enemigo presionándolo con gravedad, elevar a un aliado. Lo que sea. La segunda se llama end. Esa es más mortal. Extrae el chakra de un enemigo. Todo el chakra.

- De modo que le mata - dijo Sasuke.

- Sí. El problema es que, con gravity se gasta mucho chakra. Y con end, corres el riesgo de que el chakra del enemigo te sobrepase. Que sea más del que tu puedes absorber y te mate.

- ¿Como lo sabe Akatsuki?

- Solo conocen gravity. Porque lo utilice contra ellos en una ocasión.

- ¿Que estas proponiendo?

- Salir de aquí. Si uso End contra ellos, no podrán hacer nada. Creo que solo son 4. Con suerte, podré matar a 2 de ellos y usar gravity contra los otros para salir.

- Pero has dicho que eso podría matarte.

- ¿Algún otro plan? - pregunto la chica.

- Se me ocurrirá algo. ¡Pero no a tu costa!

- No tiene porque matarme. Hasta ahora lo he usado 5 veces y estoy viva.

- Pero esa gente tiene chakras muy poderosos.

- Me arriesgaré.

- ¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo? - dijo el chico.

- Mas te vale no interponerte - dijo Sakura - voy a salir de aquí. Espero que me ayudes.

- Vale. Pero tienes que prometerme que no morirás.

- Haré todo lo posible.

- No mueras - dijo el chico abrazando a Sakura.

* * *

Los chicos se besaron con ansia. Como si el mundo se hubiese parado y solo importaran ellos. Sasuke tumbo a la chica en el suelo y se coloco sobre ella. La necesidad de sentir al otro se intensifico y la ropa de ambos desapareció tan rápido que parecía imposible. Sasuke beso cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura, lo acarició, lo memorizó…

Ella apenas podía pensar, solo podía disfrutar del placer que le provocaba el chico. Sasuke volvió a sus labios dándole el beso más salvaje y apasionado que nunca le habían dado. Y en ese momento la necesidad de sentirlo en su interior, de ser suya se apodero de Sakura. El chico pareció leerle el pensamiento ya que en ese momento la penetro con sus dedos mientras besaba su cuello y con la mano libre masajeaba su pecho. Sakura gimo al sentir la intrusión. El chico acelero el ritmo. Entonces abandono su cuello para bajar y colocar su lengua donde antes estaban sus dedos. La chica no podía apenas respirar por el placer, finalmente llegó al orgasmo.

Sakura no sabía lo que hacía. Se movía por impulsos, había perdido totalmente el control. Tiro del chico para colocarlo a su lado, beso sus labios como si su vida dependiese de ello, alargo la mano y empezó a acariciar el miembro del chico. En respuesta a este estimulo el chico gimo. Sakura acelero la velocidad de su caricia, pero antes de que pudiese continuar, Sasuke la tumbo bajo él la miro a los ojos. Beso sus labios, su cuello. Sakura sintió como Sasuke entraba en ella. Agarro la nuca del chico llevándolo hasta su boca. Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente cosa que desesperaba a la chica. Sakura movió su cadera intensificando la fricción, y como si pensaran lo mismo el chico incremento la fuerza y rapidez de sus movimientos. Ambos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo. Sakura arqueo la espalda y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, mientras el chico la besaba.

El vengador salio de ella y se tumbo a su lado. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

* * *

Sakura se despertó temprano. El vengador ya estaba despierto.

- Buenos días - dijo el chico.

- ¿seguimos siendo rehenes?

- Pues claro - dijo el chico desconcertado.

- Entonces no son tan buenos.

- Bien parejita - dijo la jodida voz - hora de irnos. Vuestro amigo ya tiene el pergamino. y esta en el punto de reunión.

- Esperaremos al final. Con Naruto - dijo Sakura. Sasuke lo entendió al momento. End significaba final. Y ella quería usarlo cuando estuvieran los 3. Así serían más. Pero eso significaba que Naruto conocía su barrera de sangre.

Tal como Sakura había dicho, solo 4 Akatsuki les acompañaban. Estaba claro que se creían muy buenos. Y ese iba a ser su error.

Cuando llegaron al puente, Naruto ya les esperaba.

- ¿Estáis bien? - pregunto el chico.

- Más o menos - dijo Sakura - teniendo en cuenta que nos han raptado y que se acerca el final.

- Basta de tonterías - dijo uno de los Akatsuki - ¿Tienes el pergamino?

- Lo tengo - dijo Naruto - pero tu no lo verás.

- Creo que es el momento de llamar a End Sakura - el vengador se preparo para el combate.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Sakura.

- ¿Llamar a End? Se les ha ido la cabeza.

- No exactamente - Sakura cerro los ojos unos segundos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, eran más brillantes. De la boca de la chica solo salio una palabra - End.

El Akatsuki más cercano empezó a desprender chakra. Chakra que iba directo al cuerpo de Sakura. El vengador y Naruto se lanzaron al ataque inmediatamente.

Sasuke se libero de sus ataduras fácilmente y libero a Sakura. Naruto se enzarzó en una pelea con dos de los Akatsuki mientras Sasuke se encargaba del tercero.

La joven ninja acabo de vaciar a su oponente y se dirigió a uno de los que peleaba con Naruto.

Con una sola palabra empezó a vaciarle. Los otros dos ninjas se encargaban de los dos Akatsuki restantes.

El combate era bastante igualado. Pero era dudable que los ninjas vencieran.

Sakura termino de vaciar al segundo Akatsuki y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¿estas bien? - preguntó el vengador.

- Estoy hambrienta - dijo Sakura - pero aún quedan dos.

- ¿Podrás? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Tenia las reservas muy bajas. Necesito más. - la chica miro al vengador - que se este quieto.

- Vale - el vengador le dio un buen golpe al Akatsuki y le inmovilizó unos segundos. Pero fue suficiente para que la ninja pronunciara la palabra.

- End - el Akatsuki empezó a desprender chakra. Y Sakura lo absorbió. - Estoy llena. Tendremos que matar al ultimo.

- Parece que Naruto tiene problemas con él.

- Ayúdale. Yo le parare.

- Vale - Sasuke se lanzó a por el Akatsuki.

- ¡Eh tú! - El Akatsuki miro un segundo a Sakura. Pero fue suficiente la chica pronuncio una sola palabra. Gravity. Y el Akatsuki se quedo paralizado - ¿Que ocurre? ¿Te cuesta moverte?

- Ahora - dijo Naruto. Y tanto él, como el vengador acuchillaron, al Akatsuki hasta matarle.

- Vaya - dijo Sakura algo mareada - creo que me he forzado demasiado.

La chica apenas había acabado de hablar, y ya se precipitaba hacía el suelo. Sasuke la cogió apenas a unos milímetros del suelo.

- Parece que esta agotada - dijo el vengador sujetándola.

- Es normal, su barrera de sangre la cansa en extremo.

- Bueno, yo la llevaré de regresó. Hasta que se despierte.

- Bien. Y ahora dime ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os han hecho algo los Akatsuki?

- Estamos bien. No nos han hecho nada. Nos han ofrecido unirnos a ellos, cosa que hemos rechazado. Y nos han hecho pensar que íbamos a morir. Cosa que nos ha dado la oportunidad de hablar y aclarar muchas cosa.

- ¿Como por ejemplo?

- Bueno - dijo el vengador cargando a la chica y empezando a andar - sentimientos y esas cosas.

- Espera ¿vosotros...?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Estáis juntos no?

- ¡Mira que eres maruja!

- ¿Eso es un si?

- Sí - dijo el vengador - Y ahora deja de gritar. Que vas a despertarla.

- Dios me libre de despertar a tu novia - Naruto se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Si no tuviera que cargar con ella, te patearía el culo.

* * *

Sakura durmió todo el día. Realmente estaba agotada. Cuando se despertó aquella noche, l primero que sintió fue que alguien la abrazaba. Y al abrir los ojos, allí estaba él. Sasuke. SU Sasuke. El reí de hielo que ella misma había derretido. ¿Como? Ni ella misma se lo explicaba aun. ¿Como era posible que alguien tan frío, pudiera ser al mismo tiempo tan calido? No lo sabía. Pero desde luego el Uchiha sabía ser calido. De eso ya no tenía duda.

- Hola - dijo la chica abriendo los ojos.

- Hola. Me has dado un buen susto.

- Perdona. La próxima vez avisare antes de desmayarme - dijo la chica en tono irónico.

- Muy graciosa. ¿Como te encuentras?

- Bien. No hay nada como dormir y que te lleven para recuperarse.

- Me alegro. Estamos a dos días de Konoha. Pronto llegaremos.

- ¿Tan rápido? ¿habéis andado o corrido?.

- Correr es poco - dijo el rubio - parecía que nos persiguiera el demonio. Ya me dirás a que venían tantas prisas.

- Quería volver pronto a casa - dijo Sasuke - Si realmente estas bien, me gustaría que vinieses a dar una vuelta conmigo.

- Claro - la chica se levanto y bebió algo de agua - cuando quieras.

Ambos ninjas se alejaron andando del campamento en un absoluto silencio.

Cuando llegaron a un claro, Sasuke freno en seco.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Sakura deteniéndose.

- Eso espero - dijo el chico.

- ¿Que?

- Verás, se que es muy pronto. Y que apenas te ha dado tiempo a acostumbrarte a lo nuestro. Y que no tengo derecho a hacer esto. Pero aun así...

- Suéltalo ya Sasuke. Me estas asustando.

- Yo quería saber si tu, bueno si tu estarías dispuesta a... No se como decirlo.

- ¿Que tal si solo lo dices? - dijo la chica - porque estas hablando mucho, pero aun no has dicho nada.

- Quiero que te conviertas en Sakura Uchiha.

- Espera - dijo la chica - ¿Esa es tu idea de proposición de matrimonio?

- Joder Sakura, no se como hacer estas cosas.

- Bueno - dijo la chica - para empezar deberías tener un anillo. Y para terminar, se pregunta a la chica si se quiere casar. No se le dice: "Quiero que seas la señora Uchiha"

- Vale, lo del anillo no es problema - dijo el chico sacando una caja del bolsillo - ¿Me pondo de rodillas o algo así?

- ¿Cuando has comprado el anillo?

- Es el de mi madre. Lo reservaba para ti.

- Vaya - dijo la chica sonrojándose hasta puntos insospechados. - que bonito.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Aun no me has preguntado nada.

- Pues ahí voy - el vengador hinco una rodilla en el suelo y abrió la caja - Sakura Haruno ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica no le contesto. Solo se arrojo a sus brazos y le beso.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Sí Sasuke Uchiha. Me casaré contigo.

- Pues más vale que volvamos rápido a Konoha. Porque no puedo esperar a que seas mía oficialmente.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Al parecer tengo una boda que organizar!


	4. Epilogo

¡LO SIENTO POR EL RETRASO!

Ya sabéis, trabajo dentro y fuera de casa apenas tengo tiempo de nada.

Pues nada ¡¡Ahí va el ultimo capitulo!! ¡Espero que os guste! Y ya os dejo leer :D

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Epílogo**

**

* * *

  
**

Habían pasado menos de dos años desde la boda.

Al principio a sus amigos no les había hecho ni pizca de gracia el compromiso. De hecho la mayoría había asistido a la boda solo por Sakura.

Pero con el tiempo, habían ido aceptando el regreso de Sasuke, y el amor que le unía a Sakura.

- ¡Mama! - Bueno, el tiempo y ese maravilloso niño que era su hijo. - ¡Papa ha vuelto!

- Déjale al menos entrar antes de lanzarte sobre el - dijo Sakura terminando de secar unos vasos.

- ¡Papa! - dijo el niño saltando sobre Sasuke. Ese crío era realmente la viva imagen de su padre. De hecho lo único que no era de Sasuke eran los ojos. De un verde Jade al igual que Sakura.

- Shota. Déjame al menos saludar a tu madre - dijo Sasuke colocando al niño sobre sus hombros.

- Es que has estado muchos días fuera - protesto el niño.

- Y no eres el único que le ha echado de menos jovencito - dijo Sakura dando un beso a su ya marido - ¿Como ha ido?

- Bien. ha sido simple, aun teniendo a ese Teme como compañero.

- Recuerda que esta noche cenamos con Hinata y Naruto.

- Si, lo recuerdo - dijo el moreno mientras luchaba con su hijo.

- Luchad fuera - dijo Sakura con ese habitual tono de madre que se había adueñado de ella desde que Shota nació - si rompéis algo os mato.

- Vamos a fuera - dijo Sasuke con cara de susto - no querrás enfadar a tu madre.

* * *

Aquella noche cenaron con Naruto y Hinata. Hinata estaba embarazada. Y la verdad ya no podía ocultarlo. Tenia un barrigón enorme.

- ¿Has visto la barriga de Hinata? - pregunto Sasuke ya de vuelta en casa.

- Sí bueno, esta embarazada - dijo Sakura - ¿Ya has olvidado la barriga que tenia yo?

- Es cierto. Pero quien se iba a imaginar que Naruto y Hinata serían padres, juntos.

- Bueno apuesto a que tampoco daban un centavo por nosotros.

- Pues lo hemos logrado ¿no? - pregunto Sasuke besando a la ninja.

- Más que eso. Tenemos un precioso hijo como muestra.

- Tan hermoso como su madre - dijo el moreno.

- Bueno quizás el próximo sea una niña.

- ¿Ya quieres tener otro?

- Bueno querer no es la palabra exacta. Pero hemos sido un poco descuidados - dijo Sakura - y ahora estamos embarazados.

Sasuke la abrazo con mucha fuerza y la beso repetidamente.

Hacía solo 2 años que había vuelto, y no esperaba nada más que un poco de redención. Pero lo que había encontrado había sido vida. Una vida plena y maravillosa gracias a una mujer maravillosa.

Y una cosa estaba clara, iba a disfrutarlo al máximo.


End file.
